officialsuperbubbyfandomcom-20200214-history
JJ Zeus
JJ Zeus is the oldest child and only daughter of Bubby Kristy and Doccy, and the older sister to Clyde Zeus. Born on Adam Island, she did not grow up knowing that magic existed, and only found out at age 13 that her mother had supernatural powers. Physical Appearance JJ's fur is the colour atomic tangerinehttps://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shades_of_orange#Atomic_tangerine. She has an average height, with an slim figure and auburn hair. At age 20, her hair was almost shoulder length. Personality Initial At age 14, JJ lived with her family alone on a jungle island. As she was homeschooled. JJ felt alone and spent every day in her bedroom, only leaving to get food (to take to her room) or go to the bathoom. She saw the island as only small and the same. This showed that JJ did not believe that if you explore into someone or something deep enough, you will never expect what you find. To add on, JJ didn't believe that Bubby had really had all these adventures on the island. Gathering from that, JJ judged a book by it's cover and accepted what society accepted. This was hypocritical, as JJ liked unique looks and styles for her hair and clothes. JJ also tended to obsess over things in a creepy manner, giving her selfish qualities. Change When Bubby's old enemy Greg rose to power again, the family and their friends had to stop him, which would take a couple of years. During this time, JJ was dragged out of the house a lot more, learnt more about her family, and attempted to impress her godbrother Pumpkin. After meeting many new friends she deemed as untrustworthy, thanks to her parents she later gained their respect and trust. During this time, JJ learnt she liked the outdoors, and even forgot about her obsession with being pretty and better than everyone. She fought with her brother much less and even secretly began dating Pumpkin. As she met many new people that became close friends to her family, JJ developed a very odd trait for her; trusting people too much. For example, she came to accept everyone she met as a(n eventual) friend, but became more self-aware when one of these friends turned out to be a dangerous spy for Greg. Current After Greg's death, the loss and death of many friends and Pumpkin's forced departure, JJ became depressed and slept less. This meant being alone a little like her early days. However, she still spent a lot more time with her family and participated in some smaller adventures in the future. The last few years proved to be handy, as JJ and the other kids on the island went to a boarding school on the mainland. JJ's new personality proved her popular. Biography 2029 On 21 September, a 30th birthday party for Bubby was held and JJ attended. 2040/Year 11 In 2040, Bubby enrolled JJ (turning 17), Clyde and Boston into the Secondary Age Boarding School on the mainland. 2041/Year 12 On 29 November, JJ graduated Secondary Age Boarding School. Relationships JJ Zeus/Relationships References Category:Zeus family Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Secondary Age Boarding School students Category:2022 CE births Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Bubby Kristy's Army members